Between the Dawn and the Dark
by Maredeth
Summary: Eddard Stark learns what happens after his death. This is AU. Assume season 8 never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Whether awake or asleep, Aemon Targaryen could see the moment his wife, his beloved dragon, fell from the sky. He could hear her high- pitched scream of terror as she plummeted to the ground below, a horde of wights waiting to finish her off if the fall did not. What really kept Aemon up nights though was being forced to stab her with Longclaw in order to keep her from turning. Even stabbing the Night King immediately afterwards, thus ending the war, did nothing to ease his pain. He wanted Dany back. If he could have anything he wished for it would be for them to go back to being simply Jon and Dany. Not King Aemon or Queen Daenerys. Just Jon and Dany, two young people in love.

Not even a moon had passed since he lost her, yet it felt like a lifetime ago. He had been content to be merely Dany's consort, allowing her to rule. Now, he would take the throne in her honor. He read over the plans his council had submitted when he heard a knock on the door.

"Lord Tyrion," he said wearily, "I swear if you are here to suggest that I take another bride, I will see if Ghost has a taste for dwarf flesh."

Instead of the Lannister Dwarf, his Hand, Lord Davos Seaworth opened the door, followed by, no it could not be. "Father?" said Aemon, clearly stunned.

Father looked at him and saw that he was dressed in the colors of his house, House Targaryen. "Jon, what has happened? How did I get back here? I remember hearing Joffery order my execution and then nothing."

Aemon gave Davos a look. "I think you should introduce me properly to Lord Stark, Lord Davos."

Davos gave him a slight bow. "You stand in the presence of Aemon Targaryen, first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the first men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Aemon almost smiled at his Hand leaving out any extraneous titles. "As you see, Father, or should I say Uncle, that I know who I really am."

Father looked at him sadly. "You will always be a son to me, your Grace. I must beg your forgiveness for not telling you who you were sooner." With that he dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

In answer, Aemon embraced his father and helped him to his feet. "There is no need for forgiveness, Father. You did what you thought best."

He then had Father sit down and ordered a servant to find Sansa and Arya and to send for food. When his cousins came, Arya immediately ran to her father and gave him a bone crushing hug. Sansa, however, held back.

Ned Stark patted his youngest daughter's back. Gone was the little girl he had left in King's Landing. She had grown into a beautiful young woman just as he had known she would. He saw that she wore breeches and kept her hair short now. He also noticed the thin sword by her side. Was that the same sword he had caught her with back in the Red Keep?

As if sensing his question, Arya straightened and then with a flourish said, "Yes, Father, I still carry Needle. It has served me well since Joffery killed you."

He took a good look at his daughter's eyes and saw that they were much colder than he remembered. His heart broke at the thought of all his children had endured. He looked over at Sansa, who still stood by the entry way, as though afraid of coming in. "Come here, Sweetling," he beckoned.

Instead of embracing him like her sister had done, Sansa dropped to her knees before him. "It is my fault you were killed, my lord. I told Cersei your plans so I could stay and marry Joffery. I do not deserve to be called a Stark. I only beg of my lord to allow me to stay in Winterfell as a servant."

Ned felt his heart break. Perhaps his daughter did have some blame for what had happened. At the same time, she had been a child and some of the fault lay with him for not putting a stop to her daydreams. He stood up and gently helped her to her feet.

"My sweet child, have you blamed yourself all this time? Sadly, you made a foolish choice, one that effected the lives of many. That does not make you any less my daughter or a Stark. After all, it was my foolish choices, not yours, that led to my demise. In any case, the only title you need ever address me as is Father."

Sansa broke down and sobbed in his arms. To his pleasure, Arya and Jon both tried to comfort her too. Presently, Arya broke the silence. "I think between what that prick Joffery did to you and what that bastard Ramsay did, you have been punished enough Sansa."

Jon nodded in agreement, "Although It was much too harsh of a punishment."

Ned frowned. "What did Joffery and Ramsay do?"

Sansa composed herself and sat down. When she spoke, her voice sounded as cold as ice. "Joffery made me look at your head. Whenever Robb won a victory, he would have the Kingsguard beat me. Ramsay Bolton raped me and tortured me every night of our marriage. After King Aemon helped take back Winterfell, I fed Ramsay to his dogs." She spoke this last with no more inflection than if she had inquired about the weather.

Ned felt his heart shatter in two. What had his children been forced to endure? And how had Winterfell been lost to begin with? He looked at Jon and Arya. "I think I should know the whole story. How long have I been gone? Where are Robb, Bran, and Rickon? Where is Cat?"

Arya answered. "Ramsay killed Rickon. Roose Bolton betrayed and killed Robb at the Twins. One of . Freys killed mother. Bran died right after Jon defeated the Night King."

Ned put his head in hands. "You have all suffered so much. And what is this about the Night King?"

Jon gave him a look. "Old Nan's stories were true. Winter came and the dead came with it. We won, but at great cost."

"I hesitate to ask what the cost was."

The tale that followed found him sinking deeper and deeper into despair. Jon had married and lost his wife, Daenerys Targaryen of all people, in the battle. Thousands of small folk had lost their lives only to become part of the army of the dead. Theon Greyjoy had died protecting Bran only for Bran to still fall dead after the defeat of the Night King. Cersei Lannister ruled now as Queen. Jon merely waited for his men to recover before marching on King's Landing.

Ned said a silent prayer to the old gods. "I thank you for letting me see what happened after my death. If there is any way I could go back and make better decisions, I beg of you to allow me to do so. If not, I will do my best with this new life you have gifted me."

And all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Ned woke up in his old bedchamber with Cat by his side. They had obviously just enjoyed some marital bliss and lay together in contentment. When Maester Luwin knocked on the door, he knew when the old gods had sent him back to. He saw the old Maester start to give Cat the box and retrieved it before he could do so. Instead of opening the box, he threw it in the fire. The contents of that box led to his decision to go to King's Landing. He would stay in the North where he belonged.

Cat and Luwin both looked at him in surprise. "Why did you do that, My Lord?" asked Cat.

"I have my reasons, Cat." He turned to Maester Luwin. "Have all of my children meet us in the godswood." He gave a special emphasis to the word all. Cat of course did not miss this.

"You would have your bastard join us?"

He fixed his wife with a stern look. "Indeed. All will soon be made clear, my lady."

A short time later, he found his family assembled in the godswood as ordered. He spoke to Bran first. "During the King's visit, you are not to do any climbing. Disobey me in this and I will take a switch to your backside."

Bran looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. "Yes, Father."

"Remember you cannot lie in a godswood, Brandon. I will have your word on this."

Bran blinked back tears. "I promise not to climb during the King's visit, Father."

Ned ruffled his son's hair. "Thank you, Bran. And remember this is only during the King's visit, which hopefully will not be too much longer."

He then spoke to Sansa. "You will take lessons with Robb. If you are to be a lady of a keep someday, you need to learn more than embroidery and empty courtesies. I will also ask Ser Rodrik to teach you some basic defense moves using a dagger."

Sansa bowed her head. "Yes, Father."

Cat looked horrified at this last. "You would have our daughter learn to use a weapon?"

"Not all men are honorable Cat. I would not have my daughters defenseless."

Cat nodded. "I see, Ned. What of Arya, then?"

Ned gave his youngest a fond look. "You already know how to defend yourself or am I mistaken about you sneaking out of lessons to watch your brothers at their training?"

Arya shuffled her left foot in the dirt. "Are you going to take a switch to my backside, Father?"

"No child. I am going to ask Ser Rodrik to teach you how to use a sword along with your brothers. In return you will learn how to be a proper lady from your mother. I will also have Maester Luwin teach you how to stitch up a wound."

Arya's face lit up. "Thank you, Father. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She turned to her mother and curtsied as best she could. "I promise to learn how to be just as good of a lady as you, Mother."

Cat could only smile. "First thing, I think I should teach you how to curtsy properly." She ruffled Arya's hair to take the sting out of her words.

Ned turned his attention to Robb next. "I will have you sit in on meetings with me and learn more about ruling Winterfell. You will also listen to petitions at my side."

Robb merely nodded.

Rickon tugged at the hem of his tunic. "What about me, Father?"

Ned picked up his youngest son. "You, little wolf, should just enjoy your childhood."

After putting Rickon down, he turned to Jon, no he should really think of him as Aemon. He took a deep breath and dropped to one knee.

"Your Grace, I Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell do swear my fealty to the one true King. I promise to give council when asked, to keep your secrets and to guard your back from this day to my last day."

Aemon answered, "And I promise that you will always have meat and mead at my table and to ask of you no service which will bring you into dishonor. Rise, Lord Stark."

Ned got back to his feet. "It is not safe for you here. I will arrange passage to Pentos for you. You should find your Aunt Daenerys and work on building an army. In the meantime, I will fortify the North and work on gaining you allies here, your Grace."

Aemon agreed with this. "We will talk before I go, Father. There is much you must know about the war to come."

Cat could keep silent no longer. "How can your bastard be king?"

Arya rolled her eyes. Well, he knew turning his youngest into a lady would be a long battle. "Jon is no bastard, Mother. He is the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

"How did you know this Arya," asked Ned.

Arya gave him her best don't be stupid expression. "I was sent back too, Father."

Aemon put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "As was I."

Sansa and Bran both looked confused. Ned felt relieved that they had not been sent back. He would do his utmost to make sure they did not suffer the same way they had before. Robb, however, looked horrified. "It was not all a dream? The news of your death? Being crowned King in the North? Learning that Theon betrayed me and took Winterfell? Watching my wife and unborn child be killed in front of me? Being stabbed by Roose Bolton? No wonder you think I need lessons with you."

Robb hung his head like a small boy. "Maybe you should take that switch to my backside for sheer stupidity, Father. If I had kept my word, Talisa would have lived. My men would have lived. If I had listened to Mother and kept Theon close, Winterfell would not have been taken and Bran and Rickon would have lived."

Ned tilted Robb's head so he would have to look at him. "I cannot punish you for something you have not done yet, son. I will teach you better and I will arrange a betrothal for you."

"If it is any comfort, Big Brother, Theon did not kill Bran and Rickon," said Arya.

Robb smiled at his sister. "Thank you, little sister."

Cat could stay silent no longer. "What do you mean sent back? Sent back from where?"

Ned kissed his wife on the forehead. "The old gods sent some of us back from a terrible future. With their blessing we will prevent this future."

"I see. And Jon is your nephew and not your son?" asked Cat.

Ned nodded. "Yes, I ask your forgiveness for not telling you sooner, Cat."

"I understand, my lord. You could not know how I would react." She then turned to Aemon and curtsied. "I will not ask forgiveness for my treatment of you. Both of us know any apologies would be false. I will, however, endeavor to do better in the future, your Grace. When the time comes to take your throne, you will have the support of the Riverlands."

Aemon narrowed his eyes. "Rise, Lady Stark. I will welcome your support."

Ned addressed his entire family now. "I need not say that nothing of what we have spoken here can leave this place."

He felt pleased to hear a chorus of yes fathers from his children and a yes, my lord from his wife. He sent everyone back to their own business and went to his solar. He busied himself trying to plan his next moves when he heard a knock on the door.

"We need to talk, my Lord."

Ned put on his most reassuring expression. "Come in Theon."

Instead of the normally over confident, brash youth he knew, the Ironborn seemed nervous and unsure of himself. He opened and closed his mouth several times. When he finally spoke, he sounded more like a small child than almost a man grown. "Are you going to execute me, my Lord?"

He lowered his eyes. "I know I deserve it. Robb was my king and I betrayed him. I let everyone think I killed Bran and Rickon. You and Robb showed me nothing but kindness and I threw it back into your faces the moment I could."

"Sit down, Theon. I will not execute you for something you have not yet done." Ned poured the lad some water. "Would you betray the Starks again, Theon Greyjoy?"

Theon gulped down the water. "I would not, my lord."

"Why did you in the first place?" asked Ned, curiously.

Theon looked down at his lap. "I-I wanted to show my father that I was still a Greyjoy, still worthy of being his heir. I was a fool. He never even tried to ransom me after Ramsay Snow captured me. You, Lord Stark, have been more of a father to me than Balon Greyjoy ever was."

Ned pretended not to see the tears on Theon's face. "Perhaps. You were also quite young when King Robert made you my hostage. I fought him on that. Children should not be punished for the sins of their fathers. Not that my words did any good. Robert has always done what Robert wanted."

"What are you going to do with me, my lord?" asked Theon.

Ned gave the lad a serious look. "For now, nothing. You have the chance to prove yourself a valuable member of this household. I suggest you avail yourself of it."

Theon bowed his head. "Thank you, my lord. I will not let you down."

After Theon left, Ned resumed his planning only to be interrupted again. He stifled a sigh, then opened the door.

"Lord Stark, we have much to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

Ned stood up and bowed. "Come in, Your Grace." His mind raced. Robert never called him Lord Stark. Did he know something? Was he here to take his head? He tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

Robert helped himself to some wine then sat down. "Don't look so worried, Ned." He then turned more serious than his old friend had seen him in some time. "I want the truth about what happened with Lyanna and Rhaegar."

Ned opened his mouth and closed it several times. Had Robert been sent back too? Had he overheard something? Had Sansa let something slip? He hated that he thought that of his oldest daughter, but he had been wondering if letting her know of Jon's birth had been a mistake. He immediately banished that thought.

Robert narrowed his eyes. "I am waiting, Lord Stark."

Ned gulped. Lord Stark again. "They loved each other, Your Grace. I so wanted Lyanna to love you that I blinded myself to how she really felt. You two would not have made a good match as much as I wished it."

Robert took a swig of wine. "There was no rape was there?"

Ned shook his head. "No, Your Grace. Nor was Lyanna kidnapped. She went willingly with Rhaegar. He took her as a second wife."

Robert stood up and started pacing. "Who told you that Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna?"

"Lysa Tully told Brandon, who immediately went haring off to Kings Landing. I tried to talk sense into him. Not that my elder brother ever listened to anyone."

"I will summon Lysa back to Kings Landing when I return. She has much to answer for, I think." Robert sat back down but instead of drinking more wine he stood up and poured himself some water. At Ned's raised eyebrow he said, "I drink too much. I eat too much and I wench too much. I find myself wanting to live now."

Ned took a deep breath. "Were you sent back too, Your Grace?"

Robert let out a bitter laugh. "Indeed. Killed by a boar who would have thought? The gods showed me much of what happened after I died. They also said I had no business being king." He sounded so much like a petulant child at the last statement that Ned actually smiled.

"Honestly, Robert you were a terrible king. What will you do now though?"

Before Robert could answer a knock sounded on the door. Jon entered the room with Sansa. He not so gently pushed his cousin forward. "Sansa has something she wishes to tell you, Father."

Sansa turned as red as her hair. She still remembered he courtesies though and curtsied to the King. "Your Grace, Father."

Ned looked at his daughter sternly. "What do you have to tell me, Sansa?"

She looked at the ground. "I-I started to tell Queen Cersei the truth about Jon. Ghost interrupted us before I could say much and then Jon somehow seemed to know."

It took all of Ned's willpower not to slap Sansa then and there. "Were you trying to get all of us killed, Sansa Stark?"

Tears filled Sansa's eyes. "No, Father. I just wanted to be queen someday."

Robert interrupted. "Joffery will never be king, Sansa."

Sansa looked shocked. "But he is the crown prince, Your Grace. How can he not be king?"

Robert looked at her almost kindly. "You know why, child. You would put your own blood in danger just for a crown?"

Ned turned pale. "You know, your Grace?"

Robert laughed bitterly. "I should have figured it out long ago. The honorable Ned Stark would never father a bastard. I do not blame you for hiding him."

He tilted Jon's head up. "Now that I know what to look for, you look a lot like your mother. I also see Rhaegar in you. What is your true name, boy?"

Jon pulled himself to his full height and looked Robert straight in the eye. "I am Aemon Targaryen, trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark and the rightful king."

Robert inclined his head. "Indeed. Do you plan on executing me, Your Grace?"

Aemon shook his head. "No. We need good men for the fight against the dead. By all accounts you were once a good fighter, Lord Baratheon. Become that man again."

Aemon turned to the others. "For now, act like nothing has changed. As far as everyone else knows, I am still the bastard of Winterfell."

He looked at Sansa with such a blank expression it frightened her. "I will leave your punishment to your Lord Father, cousin. Even think of betraying me again and it will not go so easy with you."

Sansa swallowed hard. "Yes, Your Grace."

Robert put a hand on Ned's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on the lass, Ned. No harm was actually done."

Ned shook his head. "She could have caused all of our heads to be on spikes just so she could wear a crown on hers. That cannot be let go with nothing more than a stern talking to, Robert."

Sansa could not understand how everything had gone so wrong. One moment she and the queen were talking like old friends. It seemed only natural to tell her of Jon. How could her half brother be the rightful king? She was supposed to marry her golden prince. She would have convinced the King to spare her father. Afterall, they were friends. Surely, he wouldn't kill her mother and siblings. As a threat to the throne, Jon would have had to die. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Robert acknowledged Jon as the true king. That meant that he could have ordered her execution. She put a hand to her throat.

As though sensing her thoughts, Aemon shook his head. "I will not execute you, Sansa. I do not kill children and you are not yet a woman grown." With that he bowed to the others and took his leave. Robert soon followed leaving her alone with Father.

For the first time she could remember, Sansa felt afraid when facing her father. Even when she had done something naughty and he scolded her, she never felt afraid of him. Even on those rare occasions when he took her over his knee, she never felt afraid of him. Oh, the pain scared her and the disappointment in her father's eyes scared her but Father, himself, never did.

"Sit down Sansa." After she obeyed, Father fixed her with a look. "I think you do not appreciate what it is to be a Stark. For the remainder of Robert's visit, you will work as a servant in the Kitchens. You will sleep in the servants' quarters. You will take your meals with them and you will perform whatever task is assigned to you to the best of your ability."

Sansa looked horrified. "But Father, my hands will be all ugly and I won't look like a lady anymore. Can't you just give me a good switching or send me to bed without dessert?"

Father looked up at the ceiling. "How could I have raised such a selfish, spoiled daughter?"

She shrank back. "Am I truly so selfish and spoiled, Father?"

Father merely shook his head. "I am afraid so, daughter. Fortunately, you are young enough to change. Use this time to learn how those who are not highborn live. Someday you will be the Lady of a Keep. Having firsthand experience of what a servant's life is like will only help you."

Sansa sat up straighter. "I will make you proud of me, Father."

He looked at her kindly. "I know you will, sweetling."

He turned serious again and took her by the arm. "Before I take you down to the kitchens, I do believe a trip over my knee is in order." Sansa could only nod.

Arya was down in the kitchens trying to sneak some sweets when she saw Father and a rather subdued Sansa enter. She hid and watched what went on. Father went up to Gage.

Gage bowed. "How can I help you, Lord Stark?"

Father tried to put the man at ease. "My daughter will be staying here for the rest of the King's visit. I wish for you to treat her just like any other kitchen servant under your care. She will sleep with the other servants and take her meals with them."

Gage nodded his head. "As you wish, milord."

He then called out. "Maeve! Get the new girl some proper clothes then take her to the pot room. Those pots aren't gonna scrub themselves."

Arya watched as a matronly older woman led Sansa away. She could not help feeling a bit smug about her sister being brought down a peg or two. Her smugness was short lived when Father looked straight at her.

"Arya Stark, what are you doing down here?"

She blushed and looked at the ground. "I wanted some cake, Father."

Father shook his head at her. "What have I told you about sneaking sweets, Arya."

She looked up at Father with her most innocent expression. "Not to."

Gage intervened. "Do not be too hard on the lass, milord. She is no harm and keeps us company down here. We always keep a bit extra aside for little lady Arya."

At this Father could only smile and ruffle her hair. "Come upstairs, Arya."

When they got to the top, they saw Mother looking frantic. "Ned! Have you seen Sansa? I cannot find her anywhere."

Father took Mother's arms. "All is well, Cat. Forgive me for not telling you first. Sansa is currently being punished. She will be working as a kitchen servant until Robert's visit is over."

Mother deflated. "I see. May I ask what our daughter did to earn such a harsh punishment?"

"She almost told Cersei the truth about Jon," Father answered after leading them to the godswood.

Mother gasped at this. "She would have risked all of us for a crown?"

Arya gave both of her parents a look. "Do not be stupid. Both of you raised Sansa to expect to be queen someday. Don't forget she betrayed you in our other life, Father. I almost wish she did remember just so she wouldn't make the same stupid mistakes again."

Father looked sad. "Hopefully she will learn from this punishment."

The three of them walked the godswood and talked. Arya treasured having her parents' undivided attention. Often, she felt overlooked. Robb and Sansa seemed to get most of the attention as the two oldest or Rickon as the baby.

Some time later, Jon-she still could not think of him as Aemon-entered and knelt before the heart tree in prayer. When he finished, Arya went over to him. "Are you still my big brother?"

He ruffled her hair. "Always, little sister."

Sansa scrubbed the pot furiously. How could Father do this to her? She would show him. She would show all of them. Someday, she would be queen.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Even if this story isn't your cup of tea, I appreciate you taking the time to comment. My update schedule is currently whenever the muse hits although I am going to try for a more stable schedule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback**

Robert Baratheon closed his eyes for the last time and woke up in a strange, empty place. Presently, a man who looked like the representation of the Warrior spoke. "You have really let yourself go, boy. I gave you the ability to fight and what do you do? You waste your life on a woman who never loved you. Instead of trying to make your marriage with Cersei Lannister work, you push her away and stray from her bed every chance you get." Not giving Robert a chance to say anything in his defense, the god continued. "I gave you the ability to fight so you could protect others and bring justice to those who needed it. Instead you condoned the murder of children. You even ordered the murder of a young girl and her unborn child. Give me one good reason why I should not send you to the seven hells for that alone."

Robert dropped to his knees. "Please, I beg of you to give me another chance. I swear I will do better."

The Warrior gazed down at him then touched his forehead. "This is what happens after your death."

Robert could scarcely believe it when he saw Joffery order Ned Stark's death. He nearly wept when he saw how cruel the boy he had thought was his son treated little Sansa. He saw Robb Stark be crowned King in the North. He saw the Red Wedding and shook his fists at the Freys. He saw his brother Stannis fall deeper and deeper under the influence of a red priestess. He saw both of his brothers fight over the throne. The scene then changed to beyond the wall. He saw creatures out of a nightmare marching inexorably south, killing anyone who stood in their way and adding them to their army. He saw the death and later resurrection of Jon Snow. He cheered when Jon and Sansa retook Winterfell. The scene shifted again and he saw Jon and a silver haired woman each on top of a dragon, both raining down fire on the hordes of undead. He saw Jon later leading the forces on the ground and felt his grief when the woman fell. He felt his bitter triumph when he slew the Night King.

After the vision ended, he looked up at the god. "It looks like a lot went wrong after my death, but it also looks like we won."

The Warrior shook his head. "Yes, but most of the seven kingdoms were decimated from the earlier wars. By the time Aemon and Daenerys could gather enough forces to even attempt to fight the undead, they were down to old men and untried boys. The dragons helped along with Daenerys' Unsullied and Dothraki, but it was still barely enough. If I give you another chance, will you be the warrior I want you to be and help lead men to victory?"

Robert could only bow his head. "I swear I will fight in your name and do my utmost to protect others."

For the first time, the Warrior smiled. "Good. The Old Gods will be sending some of their people back. I and my brothers and sisters will be sending others back. Eddard Stark is one of the ones being sent back. Aemon Targaryen is another. You will discover the rest."

Robert furrowed his brow. "So this Jon Snow is actually Aemon Targaryen? I see why Ned hid him from me."

The Warrior glared at him. "He should have never had to. When you see Eddard Stark in your new life, ask him to tell you the truth."

With that Robert woke up shortly after Jon Arryn's death. He felt a wave of disappointment that he could not have saved the old man, followed by excitement at seeing Ned again. The Warrior had not said so in so many words, but it was obvious he did not want him to be king. Strangely, Robert felt more relieved than sad at this. He liked being able to attack people with his hammer. For some reason people frowned on kings doing that. He would support Ned Stark's nephew. Perhaps he could make things up to Lyanna that way too. Oh, he understood that she didn't love him. That did not change his feelings towards her.

**Present Day**

Aemon went to the servant's quarters in search of Sansa. It had been nearly a fortnight since her punishment had started and he had avoided her. A part of him felt guilty. No matter how angry he had been, she was still family. She curtsied when she saw him. "What should I call you now?" she asked, too tired to feel any anger or self-pity.

He gave her a smile. "How about big brother?" He then produced a tray of lemon cakes from behind his back. Sansa could not help a squeal of delight. She had not had any sweets since Father sent her to the Kitchens. "Thank you, Big Brother. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Gods she sounded like Arya.

He laughed. "You are welcome, little sister." He then turned serious. "I am sorry I got so angry at you. I should not have lost my temper like that."

Sansa looked down. "I was pretty upset at being sent here at first. Now though, I find that I sleep better at night knowing that I truly contributed to the household. I also see the servants as real people now with their own dreams." She laughed self-deprecatingly. "As strange as it may seem, I think this experience has helped me grow up a little bit."

On impulse, Aemon ruffled her hair. "Perhaps it has at that, little sister. Now pass me one of those lemon cakes, please."

Sansa smiled sweetly and did so. The two of them sat and enjoyed their treats. Presently, a knock sounded at her door. When Father entered, Sansa immediately stood up and curtsied. "Lord Stark."

Father smiled at her. "Rise Sansa. You have served your time well. Gage and Maeve both have nothing but good things to say about you. They tell me you work hard and are kind to the other servants. I am proud of you, daughter."

Sansa beamed at this praise. "Thank you, Father." She blushed. "I mean, Lord Stark."

"Your punishment is over, Sansa. Call me Father."

At this Sansa threw her arms around her father. "Thank you, Father. I promise to be ever so much better now."

He patted her back. "I know you will, sweetling." He turned to Aemon. "Do you have any of those lemon cakes left?"

"It just so happens we do, Father." With that Father joined them for their impromptu late-night snack. While they ate, Sansa told them what she had learned about the servants' lives. Leah had two small children to feed and a sick husband. Donel had three children of his own and an elderly mother he cared for. Maeve's hands constantly pained her although she rarely complained. Many of the other servants had similar stories. "Maybe the gods blessed me by making me high born so I could do something to help those less fortunate," she concluded.

"Then you have indeed learned the lesson I wanted you to, Sansa," said Father, proudly.

The next afternoon they said farewell to the royal party. Ned breathed a sigh of relief that Bran had obeyed him and had not fallen this time. He clasped arms with Robert. "Safe travels to you, your Grace."

Robert merely laughed. "Safe is boring Ned. I want a good fight. I am going to knock some sense into my brothers and then I want to be here when the big fight happens."

Ned and his family said goodbye to the rest of the party in turn. When he got to Jaime Lannister however, the man surprised him. "I will be staying, Lord Stark. I wish to serve the true king."

Ned frowned. "Does Robert know about this?"

Jaime gave him his signature smirk. "He does and he approves"

"I have to ask this. What does your sister think about your staying?"

Jaime looked more thoughtful. "Robert has been kinder to Cersei. If you noticed, he kept his hands to himself at the feasts and kept his drinking to reasonable amounts. It might be too little too late, but I would like to give them a chance. The two of us being on opposite ends of the Seven Kingdoms can only help that."


End file.
